Avatar 2, Book 1 fire and Ice
by DreamThief 4 the keep
Summary: Twenty Years after the end of the war. Team Avatar had settled down had children who they trained to take over their roles one day, but that day came soon then everyone thought. When the water tribes started becoming under-attack. First and Second generation will have to Unite and Save the world again. Sokka/Sukki Aang/Katara Mai/Zuko Toph/OC . Iroh in later chapters.


**_I do not own Avatar the last airbender, or anything associated with it. _**

**_thank you, for reading. _**

**_Please review, _**

* * *

_Sokka was sparring with his son, their swords were sailing across the sky, clashing against each other. " So, ladies man you and the princess this weekend" Sokka says, while he holds his son's sword to the ground underneath his._

_ " __So, what about Kaida?" He asks, while struggle against his father sword who could make him in a few seconds._

_" I just want to make sure, that I have Toph, and your uncle Aang nearby to help me handle Zuko, If he finds you two on the beach oh so cozy" His son does a swift move, before he knew it he was on the ground with a sword to his throat._

_"Aunt toph told you?" Sokka smiles "She's my best-friend and no Lin Did" He growls, "remind, me to pay her back" Sokka smirks, "so you and the princess," He rolls his eyes at his father while helping him up._

_"She doesn't like to be called that" Sokka smirks, while picking up his equipment while his son does the same. Hakota walks over to them._

_"Your sister, told me to come fetch you before, Suki and Akemi finished training" He says, causing father and son to twitch. " Two anger kyoshi warriors..."_

_Sokka freezes " Lets go" Haktoda chuckles while placing an arm around his grandson. _

_"So, The princess" He growls placing his head down. " Come on, Piandao you're coming of age to..." The boy turns bright red. "Just friends" He says causing father and son to smirk at each other._

* * *

_A young woman with jet black hair, that cascade down to her lower back was in a middle of a little battle. She waves her milky hands elegantly causing a burning orange flame dragon to emerge out. it's direction was set straight on course towards an older man, with golden eyes, that puts the dragons to shame._

_He sends a fireball that stops the dragon in it's tracks. He sends multiple attacks of flames, she drops to the floor, and rolls on her back where she spins like a top. flames made their way out of her feet to give her time to charge her opponent, she slides on her knees when close enough, sending a flame that knocks her opponent to his knees, She sends another but stops it when it was about to hit her mark._

_" Very, Good Kai" She smiles, while the man gets up dusting himself off. She smiles stepping in front of him, She straightens out her back, a fist against her flat palm._

_"Thank you, Sifu" She bows, while he bows their eyes met, He hides a smile when his gold eyes met his own eyes._

_"You're welcome, you can almost beat me" She glares while a smile plays on her lips, so he knew she wasn't upset._

_" I did beat you, firelord, maybe you should give up the throne,"She taunts, causing him to laugh._

_"I went easy on you" She chuckles, before kissing his cheek. "Okay, father but one day you have to admit, I beat you" She says, when a woman with silver eyes walks up, a hint of a smile accompany her face._

_" Who won," Kaida smiles " According to father he did, has far has reality, I did " She says before walking over to her mother which causes her to give one of her rare smiles._

_"He could never admit defeat, could you Zuko" He smiles at his wife "Only to you Mai, only to you" He says wrapping his arms around her, she tries to pull away._

_" Shower first, you stink of defeat" He rolls his eyes, while she leans in closer, their daughter rolls her eyes. " How about when I leave, Good Idea Kaida" She says to herself causing her parents to smile._

_" You should hurry and get ready, we are leaving for Ember island" She hides her excitement. "I'll be ready, Good day father, mother" She says before walking, until she was out of view, where she runs to her room._

_Zuko smiled " I guess someone misses, the girls" Mai gives him a knowing look. "I'm sure, there someone else she can't wait to see" zuko stared at her confused. _

_"Aang?" ._

* * *

_Toph places a bolder on her daughter, " Watch your stance, you been hanging around twinkle toes too much" She scolds, causing a man to walk up to her rather amused. He had short brown hair, similar to how zuko wore it when he let it grow out before the war ended. he was tall, about 6'0 with a well built body._

_" Hey, That's the way I stand" She turns to the man with deep brown eyes, that katara could use so many words to describe, when she asked her about them " I know, and I trained you, how do you think that reflects me" He smiles, watching his daughter._

_" She's strong like her father" Toph rolls her eyes. "you mean her mother, the greatest earthbender of all time" She shouts causing him to smile._

_"But not the most modest, and I remember knocking you around a few times sifu" He says, with a smile. She smirks._

_"I admit, you were.." She hated to admit she had met her match with him, he had everything a great earthbender needed, patience, strength courage, and he listen to her._

_She taught him her secrets, how she was able to see. She remember he would blindfold himself and go for walks with her, no matter how many times he ran into something until he got the hang of it. He's eyes could be closed and he could find her in any room in the house._

_"I'm what" She was snapback to reality, when she hears a little scream, they stare at their daughter who was losing her ground._

_"Linny, strong, don't fear it, we have the greatest earthbender with us, and I won't let anything happen to you" The little girl nods, while placing her feet firmly into the ground, she feels the vibrations of the earth. Toph smiles when the bolder starts to rise,_

_" Stop trying to be her teacher" He smiles, "and take away your position, never she needs to be taught by the best" She punches his arm, she never grew out of it._

_" I love you too" She rolls her eyes, "You're as bad has katara" He pulls her closer to him. "but, I am changmin, the man who won over the blind bandit, and who is a part of the white lotus so you should be a little nicer, because I know deep down you like me" She rolls her eyes._

_"No I don't " He smiles" I know you're lying, remember you taught me that trick" She sighs, crossing her arms, while blowing her bang out of her eyes._

_ He tucks her hair behind her ear. "I like this" She says honestly, when she tiptoes to kiss him, he smiles leaning in their lips about to touch, when a bolder comes at them, they both jump into a stance, sending earth to rise from the ground to launch the bolder across the plains, they look at each other before staring at their 8 year old daughter who laughs while pointing at them._

_"I am the greatest earthbender in the world" Toph turns to her husband who smirks. "I wonder where she gets that from" She rubs the back of her head, her cheeks turning a little red. " Lin, go get ready for you can see your boyfriend" Lin turns red, her black hair hides some of rosey red cheeks, while her father stares at her mother. " What Boyfriend" Lin speeds home on moving rocks that makes a dust cloud. " Tenzin is not my boyfriend!" She yells, causing her mother to laugh while her father glares. " The avatar kid , the sweet little perfect angel, I knew he was a phony...He just wants to come across..." Toph crashes her lips against his. "Haven't you learned that we initiate everything, " His face turns bright red. "She's not leaving this house" He says, causing toph to roll her eyes while walking home._

* * *

_Aang was on top of appa neck, while his son was flying his bison on the side of him. "Dad, you want to race" Tenzin shouts his hand on his glider._

_Aang lights up even in he's maturing age he was still a kid at heart. " First one to the island" Bummi eyes pop open a evil grin playing on his lips causing his father to raise a brow._

_" No, taking oggie to find a lady friend" Bummi sighs, "Fine, I'll just sit here, with mini mom" He says, staring at his sister who was doing Akemi hair. She sends water at his face causing her father hold back a chuckle while he's oldest was glaring at kya._

_ " I'll take the rings" Piandao says while climbing onto the bison neck, his wolf tail flapping in the air. He arms were tone, his hands move to the bison fur to grab hold._

_" I didn't say I won't do it" bummi says, his hair was crazy, which matched his personally, both boys got the southwater tribe eyes, and skin tone. " No you too busy picking on Kya" Akemi pipes in, she has her mother spirit has well has her twin in looks and in fighting._

_Sokka smiles from appa where all the adults were. " That's true " She smiles "Thank you, Daddy" Bummi rolls his eyes. "Not helping uncle sokka'" Sokka shrugs, while katara sends him a look. " Bummi You can do it next time, right aang?" She turns to her husband who was gone, he does a spin over her head causing her to duck, while her son flies by her missing her by inches. "Sorry, mom " He shouted, causing her to groan, while her father wraps arm around her. " Airbenders" She hisses, with a small smile._

* * *

_Everyone had arrived except for the fire nation clan Piandao was looking intensively at the sky. "A master airbender told me, watching the sky would not make a bison appear faster. " He turns to see his uncle, who had his glide in hand._

_"hey, uncle aang, I wasn't..." Aang smiles " She'll be here, so you're going to be seventeen, and kaida is..." he gives a weak smile._

_"seventeen...she's to be married soon" Aang chuckles. " I don't think zuko, is really committed to keep up that tradition" Piandao stares up at him with hopefully eyes ._

_" So, can I see it'" He stares at his Uncle confused._

_"what" he smirks taking a seat next to him on the edge, of the cliff. " I was your age once, and I see the same nervous face, and I'm the avatar, I know when someone is about to pop the question. " He smiles, pulling out a cloth " you can't tell anyone, I want to ask her first, so she won't torch me " Aang laughs, he gently takes the necklace in his hands, the fire and ice which was carved into the crystal attached to a scarlet color ribbon._

_" You know what this means" He shakes his hand. "harmony, that change have made it's a way, we are finally healing" Piandao smiles, aang looks up to see the fire nation ship, he stares hard to see a girl charging off of it, He grabs his glide, but there was no need, flames came out of her hands, using them like rockets,._

_She comes towards them. He places the necklace away. She lands by him, " Avatar Aang, It's nice to see you again" She bows, before turning to Piandao she gives him a wink before bowing. "you too, dao" She says childishly causing him to smile. " Kai" She smiles ," I'll meet you two down there"Aang says while jumping off of the cliff, the glide taking him where he needs to go._

_She smiles looking around before hugging him tightly. " I have missed you" She says, while he pulls her closer to him. " I have missed you too, I tried to go with my dad to the meeting last month, but I had to watch the tribe, since the attacks. " She nods " I understand, I'm just glad we are together now, I have been training, with dual swords, and I think I can finally beat the master" She says with a smile, his hands fall to her hips, her mid drift exposed, while red top wrapped around her curves tightly, while her skirt flowed around her . her hair was partially pulled up, while the lose strains framed her face._

_" I missed your wolf tail" He sighs " For the last...you didn't make fun of it" She smiles " Don't get used to it," She says before clashing her lips against his, she wraps her arms around his neck, while he pulls her closer, she hears her name being called._

_" we met here tonight, after everyone goes to sleep" She whispers before kissing his cheek. She takes a few steps, getting ready to charge when she feels a hand wrap around her wrist. " We could walk down together, you know for my aunt doesn't have to heal anyone to day" She sighs " I would be fine, but I'll love to walk with you" She says, while interviewing her fingers with his. Fire lily and the wolf ._

* * *

_zuko rolls his eyes. "why, do you continue to tell that story wrong, even though half of us were there to confirm what happened" He asks his friend with piercing blue eyes. " Because, it's the truth I save us at the boiling rock..."_

_"That's partially true" his son adds, while the fire nation princess hand was still in his. " But, My mother saved you all and allowed you to escape, at less that's how everyone else tells it...except for the play here" She says causing everyone to laugh._

_Sokka pouts, she walks over to him. " But, I prefer your stories the most, it was clear who the mastermind was, with his trusting boomage and space sword" She says, causing sokka to smile waving it off like it was nothing while everyone just smirk, his son rolls his eyes. " don't get him started"_

_She rolls her eyes. " He is amazing man, with a sense of humor... you should be honor you a lot like him" She says, causing everyone to look at the two, while zuko just took it that she was complimenting a friend, but her mother knew better. The teenage turns a shade of red. causing his father to open his mouth which his mother quickly made him keep closed._

_She turns her attention to everyone. "Hello, everyone..." She bows when her head raise, she see's kya. "Kya!" Shouts before speeding to the 12 year old. She pulls her into a hug. " Kaida! " She pulls away smile._

_"So have you told him yet" She shakes her head. " I want to come with you, but since the attacks my dad, haves us grounded by him."_

_Kaida frowns, " I know, and I assure you we are going to support you all anyway we can...even if that means i have to go light some loyalist butts, " Kya giggles before hugging her friend._

_" Hey, I want in," They turn to see the young girl in a green kimono, her hair was pulled into a traditional bun, while a boy her age walks up calmly. "It's nice to see you again" Kaida smiles hugging each of them. "Of course we could use a airbender and earthbender and few warriors" She turns to see bummi, akemi, and Piandao._

_Bumi places an arm around her causing her to send the 15 year a warning look._

_"I'm your warrior" Piandao glares causing lin and kya to smirk. while tenzin was too busy staring at lin, when a pebble comes flying towards him, lin blocks it. Tenzen looks over at changmin who was signaling he was watching him, Toph smacks him before dragging him inside for tea._

_Kaida brushes him off. " Thanks... I think, anyways team avatar second in command..." Bummi shakes his head. "Nope,"_

_"Team A2, " She smiles when her boyfriend shorts it for her. " water" Kya says, while making two whips of water dancing around with them before making them going sailing then freeze them in mid air, she lets it go causing everyone to smile._

_" Earth," Lin storms causing a pillar of earth to shoot up underneath bumi sending him sailing into the air before his brother helped him settle on the floor._

_Bumi glares while Kaida starts her stances. "Fire," She does the dragon dances, that lets out a dragon that went around them all before letting it go._

_Tenzin sighs he hated to use his bend when it wasn't necessary but he had to admit he likes doing this part. He makes air current letting it go causing his brother once again across the sky._

_" warriors" The three shouts. "Fan," akemi shouts while dancing a deadly dance which made Kaida clap she wasn't the only one that had to dance to provide protection._

_" Boomarge " Bumi shouts, before sending it sailing cutting down a few branches before it returns safely in his hand. " Sword" Piandao says with no action. Kaida rolls her eyes. "Sour sport" She says before nudging him causing him to smile._

* * *

_everyone caught up during the time, while the kids were discussing the same thing has their parents, the attacks on the southern water tribes, and the ones on zuko life that had been going on since the whole war had ended. Everyone knew a new one was rising but how soon would it come, and what would it cost everyone this time around._

_Kaida pours tea for the original gang. " Thank you, Kaida" Katara says staring at the young woman. "you have grown up so much, are you seeing anyone?" She asks with a knowing smile causing the young woman's cheeks to turn red. " I..." Zuko cuts in before she could finish her sentence. " She is far too busy, mastering firebending and learning to rule a country, She's very committed" He says he's voice full of pride when Piandao walks in" Kya is putting the young ones to bed" Aang raises a brow. "Where is bummy" he asks causing his nephew to smirk. " he is at the beach" Sokka smirks " who knew one of Aang kids would turn into the ladies man" Zuko smiles "How about you Piandao I heard you are quite the warrior i bet the young women in the tribe are falling for you" The boy smiles rubbing the back of his neck when Kaida hands him a cup of tea, which was boiling hot causing him to drop it holding his hand in pain._

_"Sorry, Forgot how sensitive your hands are" She says , causing the women and the men in his family to smirk._

_Katara heals the small burn. " It's fine, honest mistake, right?" She smiles " Of course, I pour you another cup if you like" He shakes his head. " I am fine thank you," She smiles while pouring her father and aang some tea._

_Zuko stares explaining the plans on how they were going to protect the tribes, while Sokka and Hakota was putting their input their children carefully listen to their plans._

_"What do you think Kaida? " her father asks her causing her to give a smile._

_" I would have a small group such has the white lotus ... Changmin smiles , which causing toph to smack him knowing he was smiling. "to get a handle on the situation, I think that a full on battle would make people think we are going back into our old ways, and that it just a way to secure us a way back into war" She says causing her father to smile along with the avatar_

_. " I agree, how about you Piandao" Zuko says causing the young man whose eyes were full of determination. " I second what Kaida said. Us warriors can hold them off until the white lotus can secure the situation, it's not the first time we been attacked" He says before he regrets what came out of his mouth._

_"I am..." Kaida cuts him off. " Our past we always follow us, but is how we carve our future we be what defines us, at least me, I have many bloodlines that have done great things, a great Avatar" She smiles staring at Aang who smiles. "and others well, which were defeated by the avatar and he's friends, " Piandao smiles at his parents. " healing of a hundred years of hatred, we be has steady has a stream, not has fast has a river, but I believe that all nation we flourish again, we just needs time" Aang smiles ._

_" Wise, you will be a great fire lord. " She smiles " thank you, but I am making him hold onto the throne has long has he can" she nods to her to her father who eyes were beaming with pride._

_" I think we should get some sleep" Aang says when he's son walks in. " Dad, I was wondering" He sighs with a smile "That is never a good thing Bummi" He smiles " why dad?" Katara smiles " you know why" She says before everyone heads to their rooms._

* * *

_Kaida walks up the cliff where Piandao was waiting. " Hey, is this seat taken" She asks, he smiles shaking his head. She takes a spot next to him. "how is your grandfather" She smirks "Insane..." He rolls his eyes. "Your real grandfather"_

_She smiles "He's great, retired enjoying his tea shop" She answers while he rubs his hands together nervously._

_"You okay, you're way too quiet to be sokka son" She teases him while nudging him, he smiles "I just thinking how different we are and our different backgrounds...do we belong together" He asks in a whisper, she stares at him, before looking down at her feet. " I don't know..." She looks up at him. "I know our lines crossed from a war that took a lot from our families, hatred which turned into a friendship, that will last a lifetime, we are who we are and I think that's enough" He kisses her lips, while she places her hand on his cheek warming it with fire bending. He pulls away a smile accompany his face. " Please tell me that they always will" He says while placing on her necklace.._

_She throws her arms around his neck pulling him in a deep kiss, she pulls away with a grin which fades at the site of war balloons, black ash falling down around them, his hand falls to his sword while she jumps into her feet. the second war may be starting, and fire and water nation were standing united._

* * *

Please review


End file.
